She Will Be Loved
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Forever apart, Alice and the Hatter reflect on their feelings for each other. A short drabble about Alice's final moments in Upperland. Rated T just in case. R&R!


**She Will Be Loved**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or "She Will Be Loved". Those belong to Tim Burton and Maroon 5**

Hatter missed Alice. Why was that so hard to understand? Why did everyone question him for not moving on? She was perfect. The golden locks...the blue eyes...the smile...the madness.

The madness. Had he driven her away? Or was she just not dependable?

Hatter had always been there to help her. He did anything and everything for her.

And yet she was gone...gone...

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen she _

_Had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her she_

_Always belonged to someone else._

Alice was sure it had only been a year in Wonderland since Hatter had seen her. But not for Alice. It had been nearly a century. She had tried so hard to hang on for him...she had tried so hard to return to him...but it wasn't meant to be. She had never returned to England.

Her whole family had moved. When she returned from China, they 'returned' her to America, where her mother, sister, and brother-in-law were awaiting her. And she could never get enough income to return to the Ascot Mansion...to return to her Hatter.

She was certain he was hurt. She hurt, too.

She never thought she'd be on her deathbed with so many regrets.

_I drove for miles, and miles, and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but somehow, I want more._

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile and ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved. _

Hatter dreamt of her every night. Mostly of her smile. That alluring smile was his only reason to live. He knew she was still alive - he felt her soul in his heart. It felt like a golden light, burning strong and true. So if she was alive, what was keeping her from him? What made her stay away?

He was alone at the tea table. Everything wasn't rainbows and butterflies anymore. In Hatter's world, everything was dark and gloomy. He just wanted Alice back!

_Tap on my window, knock on my door I _

_Want to make you feel beautiful. _

_I know I tend to get so insecure but_

_That doesn't matter anymore._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah._

_My heart is always full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want._

Alice was alone. No one was there to mourn her. She never married any man, so she had no husband and no children. Lowell had moved Margaret and their children away long before. Alice had no doctors or nurses. She just laid in her sister's house, and waited.

While she waited, she thought. She thought what Hatter would have said to make her feel better. That sudden thought of Hatter was enough to fuel Alice. She ran outside. It didn't matter that she wasn't in England. She had to go back.

She moved quite quickly for someone of her age and health state. She ran to the forest outside of her house. She clutched the vile that had once contained Jabberwockey blood in her hand, and her thoughts of home consumed her.

Finally, her kick ran out, and she collapsed in front of a tree. She propped her head on a mound of dirt, and found it impossible to get back up.

"I tried." she moaned.

Her head slumped, and her arm fell limp over the mound of dirt.

The mound wasn't actually a mound. It was the little bit of dirt that was scooted over in order to create the hole that was bulging out of the ground. The vile that had been in her hand escaped it as it fell limp, and it fell down the hole...down...down...

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile and ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved. And she will be loved, and she will be loved._

_I know where you hide, alone in your car._

_Know all of the things that make you who you are. _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all._

_Come back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. _

Suddenly, the glow in Hatter's soul burned out. And he knew she was gone. And Hatter couldn't even cry. There was too much pain. He just laid his head on the table, and stared.

He stared for a long time before he felt something tap his shoe. He looked down. He thought it was impossible. There was a small vile, with a single drop of purple liquid in it. He picked it up. Within it was a yellowed piece of paper.

He took the paper out. There was a single sentence written on it:

"Poe wrote on both. -Alice."

Hatter wouldn't realize it until later that night, but the sentence that seemed meaningless was the answer to Hatter's question to Alice long before.

"Why is a-"

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile and ask her if she wants to stay a while. _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved. And she will be loved, and she will be loved._

Meanwhile, Alice - who was hanging onto life by a single thread, whispered with her dying breath, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

And then, practically on the porch of her home (though she would never know it) she died.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

Hatter - who never did - took off his hat, and went home. He actually left his tea table and went home. What was the point of waiting if there was nothing to wait for? He left his hat there, on his plate. A sharp breeze took over, and lifted his hat up. The hat blew over all of Underland, around and around it blew. It blew right through the door to the magical land, and right up the rabbit hole, where it rested in Alice's arms. In her sweet care.

And as Hatter held Alice's answer, and Alice held the Hatter's hat, it was almost like they were together again...

Though they never truly would be.

_Yeah. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

_Try so hard to say goodbye._


End file.
